


Un instant entre parenthèse

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Et si Chloé était restée sur la planète paradisiaque [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternative Canon, Chloé Armstrong Being a Bitch, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Se réfugiant dans le travail pour fuir ses cauchemars, Nicholas s'effondre d'épuisement. Matthew choisi d'abandonner l'exploration d'une planète pour aller près de son compagnon.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott
Series: Et si Chloé était restée sur la planète paradisiaque [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Un instant entre parenthèse

Eli arriva en courant dans la salle de la porte où se trouvait Matthew, il faillit s’étaler de tout son long par terre en s’arrêtant brutalement.  
  
« Matt ! » Dit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de courir comme ça. Enfin, il commençait doucement a en avoir l’habitude, avec toutes les bricoles qui leur arrivait sur ce vaisseau et quand ils allaient sur une planète. S’il avait couru c’était pour venir prévenir Matt, que le docteur Rush était à l’infirmerie.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe Eli ? »  
  
« Le docteur Rush... il est à l’infirmerie. »  
  
Le militaire jeta un rapide coup d’œil au colonel Young qui hocha la tête, puis, il quitta la salle de la porte.  
  
Quand Matt entra dans l’infirmerie, à peine cinq minutes après avoir quitter la salle de la porte, TJ ne fut pas surprise. Elle s’était doutée qu’Eli irait prévenir Matt. Elle désigna le lit le plus isolé des autres. Elle avait été surprise comme tout le monde, en même temps personne ne l’avait vu venir. Mais ils semblaient heureux ensemble, et pour TJ c’était le principal.  
  
Le jeune homme s’approcha du lit et s’assit sur la chaise installée à côté, TJ avait tout prévu visiblement.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
Roulé en boule contre le cou de Nicholas, l’espèce de lapin bizarre que le scientifique avait plus ou moins adopté dormait, enfin selon Nick c’était l’animal qui l’avait adopté et qui ne l’avait pas lâcher. Nick aussi dormait, d’ailleurs, et pour une fois il semblait avoir un sommeil paisible. Ce qui ne durerai probablement pas.  
  
« Il s’est effondrer pendant qu’il travaillait. » Répondit TJ. « Le docteur Brody l’a amené ici, puisqu’il n’était pas blessé... Il est juste épuiser. »  
  
Matt soupira et attrapa la main de son compagnon.  
  
« Je me doutait que ça arriverai, je lui avait dit, mais il ne m’a pas écouter. »  
  
« Matt ? » TJ le regarda en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Nick faisait déjà des cauchemars avant, mais depuis ce qui s’est passé avec l’alliance Luxienne… il retarde le plus possible le moment de se coucher. Et s’il parvient à s’endormir, il dort deux heures à peine. Quand il n’attends pas que je sois endormit pour se lever et quitter nos quartiers. » Expliqua Matt. Il avait feint de dormir pour le suivre une fois, et il était tomber sur la pièce ou Nick travaillait sur ses équations qui étaient incompréhensible pour Matt... et s’il trouvait fascinant de regarder son amant travailler, Matt était inquiet. « C’est comme si il avait peur de dormir. » Souffla le jeune militaire.  
  
« Somniphobie. » Dit TJ. « Ça n’est pas très étonnant s’il fait si souvent des cauchemars. »  
  
« Je me doute oui, mais il ne m’écoute pas. Je lui ait dit de venir te voir, ou même de parler avec Camille mais... »  
  
« Ça non plus, ça n’est pas étonnant, Matt. » Dit TJ en levant les yeux au ciel. Le docteur Rush était têtu, et il n’allait pas admettre de si tôt qu’il avait besoin d’aide. « Reste près de lui, d’accord. Je vais voir avec Camille ce qu’on peut faire pour l’aider, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. »  
  
« D’accord. » Répondit Matt. « Merci TJ. »  
  
« Tu me remerciera si on réussi à l’aider. Et vous pourrez retourner dans vos quartiers quand il se réveillera. Par contre, interdiction pour lui de retourner travailler pendant quelques jours. »  
  
Matt ne répondit pas, mais TJ n’attendait pas de réponse, elle s’éloigna pour quitter l’infirmerie -qui était déserte à part les deux hommes-, elle se tourna avant de sortir juste pour voir Matt embrasser la main de Nicholas. C’était définitivement mignon, et c’était rare de voir ce genre de petits gestes entre eux. Elle sortit en souriant, même si elle et Camille n’arrivaient pas à aider Nicholas, elle était sûre que Matt y arriverait. A force de patience et d’amour.  
  
Matt ne lâcha pas la main du scientifique, Nick était un idiot. Il ferait tout pour l’aider, même si Nick n’était pas d’accord. Enfin, après ce qui venait d’arrivé, peut-être que ça allait faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu’il avait besoin d’aide pour surmonter ce qu’il avait subit avec les Nakaïs, puis, entre les mains de cette garce de Kiva. Elle avait de la chance d’être morte celle là. Il la haïssait pour ce qu’elle avait fait à Nick, et il aurait aimé pouvoir la tuer lui-même.  
  
« Matt ? »  
  
Le jeune homme faillit sursauter, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amant.  
  
« Hey. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que... » Nick fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l’infirmerie. « Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? Et qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais censé aller sur la planète, non ? »  
  
« Tu travailles trop. » Dit Matt en rapprochant sa chaise. « Tu es tomber d’épuisement, alors que tu travaillais. Eli est venu me prévenir, et j’ai préféré venir te rejoindre. »  
  
« Tu aurais du aller sur la planète. »  
  
« Nick... » Soupira le jeune homme. « Tu es plus important pour moi que cette foutue planète. »  
  
Nick détourna le regard, même si lui et Matt étaient ensemble un moment… et qu’il avait dévoilé leur relation devant presque tout le monde quand Matt et Eli avaient réussi à revenir sur le Destinée, il n’était pas vraiment très à l’aise avec ce genre de déclaration.  
  
« Ne dit pas ça. »  
  
« Pourtant c’est la vérité. » Répondit Matt. D’accord, au début c’était lui qui avait été hésitant quant à leur relation, parce qu’il avait peur. Peur d’être à nouveau abandonné. Mais désormais, ça ne l’inquiétait plus. Il était totalement rassurer quant aux sentiments que le scientifique avait pour lui. « Tu es plus important pour moi que tout le monde sur ce vaisseau. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne chose. » Répondit Nick en regardant partout sauf vers Matt.  
  
Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait être à la fois plus intelligent que tout le monde sur le Destinée et en même temps être si idiot par moment ?  
  
« Tu es un idiot... » Souffla Matt en se penchant vers lui pour l’embrasser et l’empêcher de dire quelque chose. « Mon idiot. Et je t’aime. »  
  
« Je t’aime aussi. »  
  
« Je veux que tu essaies de dormir, Nick. S’il te plaît. Tu t’épuises à force de fuir le sommeil, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars, mais je suis là, et tu peux tout me dire. »  
  
« D’accord. » Soupira Nick. « J’essaierai. »  
  
« C’est tout ce que je te demande. »  
  
Matt se redressa.  
  
« TJ a dit qu’on pouvait retourner dans nos quartiers à ton réveil. Interdiction de travailler pendant quelques jours pour toi, tu dois te reposer. Ordre de TJ. »  
  
Nick fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pas protester, si c’était un ordre de TJ il valait mieux ne pas protester et accepter. Le scientifique réveilla sa boule de poil qui ouvrit les yeux en baillant, cette petite chose était définitivement trop attachante.  
  
« Il n’a toujours pas de nom ? » Demanda Matt alors que Nick se levait.  
  
« Non toujours pas. »  
  
Le lapin bondit du lit pour voler jusqu’à Nick qui le laissa se poser sur son épaule, c’était la place favorite de l’animal, il s’installait souvent là. Et la nuit il s’installait souvent contre le cou de Nick, et contre le sien quand Nick quittait leur lit. Ce qui arrivait trop souvent alors qu’ils n’étaient coucher que depuis une heure ou deux. Le jeune militaire ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à part être présent pour Nick, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment pour éloigné les cauchemars.  
  
Matt attrapa la main du scientifique alors qu’ils sortaient de l’infirmerie, ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu’ils marchaient en direction de leurs quartiers, bien que Matt leur fit faire un détour pour ranger son arme, après tout il était encore en tenue pour aller explorer la planète. Arme comprise. Après que Nick ait dévoilé leur relation, le scientifique s’était installé dans les quartiers du militaire, c’était mieux comme ça d’autant plus qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin de faire comme s’ils étaient à peine amis. Même si ça n’avait pas changer grand-chose en public. Ni l’un, ni l’autre n’appréciait les grandes démonstrations d’affections quand ils n’étaient pas seul. Un baiser de temps en temps.  
  
Ils rejoignirent leurs quartiers, sans perdre de temps, Nick était fatigué mais malgré tout il ne voulait pas dormir pourtant l’idée de s’allonger et de ne rien faire était tentante. Surtout si Matt était avec lui. La présence du militaire l’aidait un peu, quand il faisait des cauchemars, mais il ressentait tout le temps ce besoin de s’isoler pour travailler dans sa pièce. Il savait parfaitement que Matt l’avait suivit une fois, étonnement le jeune militaire n’avait pas été vraiment très discret cette fois-là à moins qu’il ait peut-être voulu qu’il sache qu’il était là, mais Nick n’avait rien dit à ce sujet. Néanmoins, il s’était qu’il expliquerait un jour à son compagnon ce qu’il faisait exactement.  
  
Une fois dans leurs quartiers les deux hommes s’étaient allongés, et Nick regardait le plafond tout en caressant la fourrure du lapin qui s’était roulé en boule entre Matt et lui.  
  
« Pourquoi tu lui donne pas le nom d’un mathématicien ? » Demanda Matt en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder son amant.  
  
Nick fronça les sourcils et regarda Matt, le nom d’un mathématicien ? Matt avait de ces idées.  
  
« Non, ça serait un peu trop étrange. » Non, en fait ça serait vraiment trop étrange. Il se voyait mal appeler cette boule de poil par le nom d’un mathématicien.  
  
« Hum... » Matt réfléchit pendant quelques instants. « Un nom en rapport avec les mathématiques ? » Proposa le jeune homme.  
  
Nick haussa un sourcil et regarda le lapin qui l’empêchait un peu de se rapprocher de Matt, puis, il releva les yeux vers son compagnon.  
  
« Comme ? »  
  
« Je sais pas… Équation ? » Dit Matt sans vraiment y réfléchir, et parce que le souvenir de son amant travaillant sur ses équations était toujours aussi vif dans son esprit, c’était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l’esprit.  
  
« Équation... » Murmura Nick. Moui, c’était déjà mieux que les quelques noms qui lui étaient venu en tête quand Matt avait proposer le nom d’un mathématicien. « Pourquoi pas. »  
  
« Tu devrais dormir. » Dit finalement Matt après quelques instants.  
  
Et oui, d’accord, Nick était fatigué. Épuiser même. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur de faire encore des cauchemars. Il en faisait trop souvent ces derniers temps, quand ça n’était pas les Nakaïs, c’était Kiva et l’alliance Luxienne, quand ça n’était pas les deux ensembles. Le fait de savoir que des membres de l’alliance Luxienne étaient encore parmi eux, n’aidait pas vraiment Nick à se sentir en sécurité.  
  
Matt attrapa _Équation_ et le posa sur l’oreiller de Nick, il tira ensuite le scientifique vers lui, ce dernier se laissa faire.  
  
« Je suis là tu sais. » Souffla Matt. « Et _Kiva_ est morte, elle ne donnera plus d’ordre à ses hommes, ils ne te feront plus rien. »  
  
Nick soupira et se cala contre le militaire. Il lui faisait confiance, totalement, mais Matt ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre les cauchemars.  
  
« Je ne peux peut-être pas chasser les cauchemars, mais tu sais que je serais toujours là quand tu te réveilles. » Les cauchemars n’étaient pas réel, et même si c’était souvent difficile de surmonter ça, Matt savait que Nicholas en était capable. Et il resterait à ses côtés pour l’aider. « Tu peux dormir, je reste là. » Murmura le jeune homme en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Nick ne pas longtemps à s’endormir. Matt résista un peu plus longtemps, mais finit par s’endormir aussi.  
  
Quant à Équation, il trouva le moyen de se glisser entre eux pour être bien au chaud.

**Author's Note:**

> Remerciement tout spécial à MissAmande pour le nom de mon p'tit lapin ♥
> 
> Liste des défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Ships farfelus]  
> Couple du 30/07/2020 : Matthew Scott / Nicholas Rush [Couple du jour]  
> Gémeaux : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Lieu du 06/09/2020 : Le Destinée (vaisseau spatial, Stargate Universe) [Lieu du jour]  
> Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]  
> Mot du 05/08/2020 : Dormir [Mot du jour]  
> Image du 04/08/2020 : https://imgur.com/k8yHucU (Équation le lapin) [Image du jour]  
> Titre du 06/06/2020 : Un instant entre parenthèse [Titre du jour]  
> Prompt 67 : "Tu es un idiot... mon idiot." [Prompt par millier]  
> Défi couple 236 : Nicholas Rush / Matthew Scott [Foire aux couples]  
> ACTION 45 : Ressentir de la haine [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Défi baiser 10 : Un baiser dans l'espace [Foire aux baisers]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime [Les prompts d'amour]  
> écrire sur un scientifique [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Quatorzième Baiser : Un baiser sur la main [Le défi des baisers]  
> Peur 33 : Somniphobie – Peur de dormir [Le défi des peurs]  
> écrire sur TJ [Qui est-ce]  
> 512\. Peur [Si tu l'oses]  
> P : Peur [Alphabet des thèmes]


End file.
